Street Mime's Log
by Street Mime
Summary: A journal like story written by the character Street Mime in Marvelous Cyanide Rose's Danger Days fan fic. Please read her story first before reading mine
1. Chapter 1

Street Mime

(Insert unknown date here) 2019…

So I woke up in a strange room I've never been in before.. I felt like shit, my head hurt really bad.. Everything was kinda blurry.. Felt like I had alittle to much of ze vodka. I looked around once the pain and blurriness subsided. First thing I thought I was raped or someshit. Only things in there was the old mattress I was sitting on with a bunch of mystery stains, an itchy old blanket, and a really messed up wooden dresser. Paint was coming off it, knobs on drawers were missing, The mirror on it has cracks and pieces were broken off. The walls had peeling light gray paint on it, you could see the darker grey the original color of the wall may have been. I stood up but almost had to sit back down as I got so lightheaded I almost blacked out. I looked in the mirror to see I was wearing a mask and a scarf. These items are very important to me so I didn't care about whatever else I had on I instantly went for the door and to my surprise. It was unlocked. I quickly walked lout and looked left and right for any threats but I was in a diner. A 60's-80's themed diner that looked completely new. New booths, new stools that still spun with ought falling apart, new counter. It was almost unbelievable. As I was walking I noticed the sound of chains. I looked down to my left to see a chain hooked to one of the belt loops on my pants and the rest leading to something in my pocket. I reached in there and pulled out a silver pocket watch that looked new but dirty. "I remember this watch.." I said to myself. I flicked it open with my thumb. Where the face of a watch would be there was a black screen with a blue dot in the middle. I touched the blue dot with my thumb and it made a strange sorta humming noise as a blue ring came out of the dot. I watched as my arm faded away in an invisible cloak coming out of the watch. I knew this would happen. This watch saved my life. I pressed the blue dot again and it made the same humming noise as last time but backwards. I watched the blue ring close back into the dot and my body faded back into visibility. Not knowing what else to do I went back in the room and opened up all the drawers and only found this notebook. So I decided to start writing this incase you know.. I die and some dudes find this and it might help them and prolly gunna go down in history maybe. I dunno. But in the middle of my writing four dudes walked in my room. The first one I noticed since he was standing right in front of me had really red hair and a yellow masquerade mask and a blue white and red leather jacket that had a familiar "Dead Pegasus" logo on it. Didn't get to look for long since he crouched to level with me. Then I felt something being pressed to my neck. I looked down moving my eyes and not my head to see a yellow raygun being pointed at me. I gulped and tried to stay calm. He began talking "we found you in a coma in the middle of the desert." He lifted up a BL/ind ID and said "we found this clipped to your back pocket." He gripped his raygun tighter and shoved it in my neck alittle more."What is you affiliation with BL/ind?.. If you can even talk.." Its kinda hard to come up with a response when you got a raygun pointed to you so I stuttered a bit but then just said "Lemme start from the very beginning.."


	2. Chapter 2

"The memories are very vivid.." I said sorta looking down with sadness. "My karate instructor wanted to keep me in after hours. I agreed. I've been going there since I was a toddler. I worked very hard to get to where I was, one of the highest ranks." "You are ready" he said. Honestly not knowing what he meant I asked "ready for what?" he said one word "ANBU" then started walking to the very back of the building to a door I never been behind. My body sorta shut down for a while to absorb what he just said. ANBU is a very old branch in Japanese Black Ops. ANBU was short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad in english. And I mean old like ninja days old . "Well wait are you waiting for?" he said standing in the doorway not even looking back at me. I got up and walk toward the door very curious to see what was in there. I would have never expecting to see a flippin forgery in there. Its like I walked through a time machine. Everything in there was very old "I believe you are worthy to have this custom uniform we are about to craft. I know you are thinking ANBU ended ages ago. Truth is some mentally ill still believe in the whole clan thing and still kill. Almost like a gang but worse. I decided I need an elite roster of my best pupils to protect this not so small building. ANBU is not the only thing I am going to astablish but your swift and light movement is perfect for ANBU." I wasn't to sure if he was calling me weak or not. "first part is simple." He tossed what seemed like a simple pitch black tank top. But it was of a strange stretchy material I have never seen. I put it on and it was very fitted. Almost skin tight. Also after putting it on I found the sleeves were longer than a tank top but shorter than a T shirt. Also it has a very long neck with a part that seemed to be meant to go over my mouth so I put it over my mouth and it fit perfect. "very ninja" I said in joke like tone. "you need to take this seriously" he said pulling the mouth part up more to cover my nose. "The second part takes alittle more work, if you'd please hold your arms up." He took a few measurements and told me to stay where I was and he walked into another room and came back shortly with a grey vest like thing and handed it to me. "what the hell is this? Is this suppose to protect me?" "ANBU need some kinda of armour but it needed to be light and flexible. So there you go." I tapped it. It seem pretty solid but when I slipped it on I could still move as freely as before. "Iassume you would like to keep those jeans and shoes for style." I looked down at my skinny fitted black jeans. But they weren't nearly as black as the mystery material tank top thing. And my Fallen shoes that were a weird combo of a suede/leather like material. They were black with white stitching and ankle high. I looked up and nodded at him. "Quite honestly. Those jeans and shoes would probably be better than traditional ANBU pants and sandals." He smiled then turned around to grab what seemed like a roll of white hand wrap and started to wrap it around my left thigh. "your gunna need to pay attention to this cause if you take this off you need to know how to put it back on." I watched as he wrapped it around my thigh about five times then got a black box that looked like the part of a modern army vest to hold magazines. But the five dividers it had seems too small for assault rifle magazines or pistol clips. He placed it on my thigh and wrapped another fives times then tied it. He got up and told me to open the 2 flaps on the right and left sides leaving the middle one closed for now. It used buttons like the ones you pop on and off things to close or open and had sort of a V in each divided part. When I looked up he was holding four kunai. I was quite surprised since they were very old ninja daggers once used as farming tools. "im sure you know how to throw these. Just place one in each slot blade down." As u put them in I noticed that the V in each slot was so I can grab them with my fingers. I always knew that the little circle at the end of kunai handles was added for more tactical use during ninja times. "what goes in the middle one?" I asked eager to find out of it was another weapon. "we'll get to that later" he said but first. He handed me a belt with lots of parts to hold things. I knew what each part held but I was pretty sure he didn't have what was suppose to be there here. I but the belt on not putting it through the loops in my pants. He then handed me a oval shaped pouch with one big button flap. It was made out of a different bacterial then the box holding the kunai. This was meant to hold shurikens or ninja stars. But my instructor knew I hated using those so it was empty but I put on the belt and moved it over my right back pocket thinking I could use it for other things. "now the next two things are very very important. Make sure not to misplace these items." He handed me a balisong or more commonly known as a butterfly knife with a sorta bowie like blade. The handles were carbon black with with two long diamond like slits with steel under the carbon black handle. It was visible around edges under the black carbon. The steel also had the same diamond slits in them. My instructor then showed me 3 different pairs of 4 crystal like things. One pair was blue the other red and the other clear or white. Ho told me to pick one pair.i picked up one of 4 crystals from each pair and inspected them. I really liked the blue ones so I picked those. The then inserted them into the handles of the balisong. Then I realized what the slits were for. To show the crystals. He handed me then knife then said "I'm going to need you to cry on the knife." "what!" I said giving him an odd look. "well you picked the blue ones. Its tradition. Your suppose to cry on it. To bring all sadness and pain in each strike." I bit the side of my lip. "well.. I can't just randomly cry. I haven't cried in a long time ya know.." "if privacy is what you wish then you can have it." I nodded and said "please" after he stepped out I held the knife up with both my hands and thought. Then I took out my iPod and played the song So I Thought by Flyleaf and closed my eyes and thought of regretful memories. Alittle later near the end of the song I opened my tear filled eyes and held the knife as close to my face as possible so I wouldn't miss a drop on the crystals. Then I was scared shitless when my instructor randomly said "you done yet you baby?" he laughed and patted my back. "the knife goes in the middle one" I wiped my eyes and put the knife in the middle slot and closed it. He then handed me gloves that had a metal plate on the back of the hands. "back then all ANBU uniforms were the same. But each clan had a symbol engraved on each of those metal plates so they would know who's from what clan. But since there's no clans I guess you can engrave whatever you want on there. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and drew the heartagram. A heart with a triangle in it. It was the logo for the band H.I.M even though I never listend to them that much I liked the logo. I slid the paper to him and said "this. I want this engraved on the plates." "alright" he said and took the gloves to a sorta drill like thing and engraved the design and gave the gloves back to me and told me to put them on so I did. They were a very thin black leather like material and stretched all the way just passed my elbow they were skin tight and fingerlesshe then put two plates of armor on my fore arms. They were the same color and just as light as the vest but much sturdier. "believe it or not but these were used to lock strikes from katanas" he said with a proud smile. "now for the last part." He handed me a mask made out of a stone like material I held up to my face and it fit perfectly. It had a slight curve and somewhat of a nose on it. He handed me an ink pot with a brush in it and told me to draw my eyes. "but what if I mess up?" I said. "trust me you wont." I thought of what design to make.. I closed my eyes and brushed. When I opened them I was shocked. Not only did it look exactly how I wanted it. But better. It was a sorta mime like makup design with a funny mouth. "hey how am I suppose to see through this anyway?" he took the mask from me and got a very thing string . he told me to close my eyes so I did. I felt him old the mask up to my face and some sorta tying on the back of my head. He told me to open my eyes and when I did I could see perfectly. Perhaps even better. I pulled my kinda long black hair from under the string so I won't look retarded. "how the hell is this little string keeping the mask on like this? How can I see through it!" "you drew your eyes didn't you?" he smiled at me. "hmm.." he inspected my uniform and said "were forgetting one little detail. The traditional ANBU tattoo on your left shoulder. But you already have a tattoo there. What does that tattoo even mean? I've been meaning to ask you that ever since I saw you had it. It looks like two E's put together pointing downwards." I looked at the tattoo and said "yeah. Its E+E to symbolize my girlfriend and I relationship we hand since 12" "aww, well isn't that sweet." He said with a smile. "you better go home now. Its pretty late." I smiled back "thanks for everything professor" I bowed and left the building to step into the dusk moonlit sidewalks and to my surprise saw a familiar figure. "Eliana?" "You did it! She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I pushed my mask up and sideways so she can see my face. "once I heard you were going ANBU I made this scarf for you!" she opened the box she was holding and took out a long black silky looking scarf the same color as my pants. She trew the box and tied it around my neck. She seemed to specially make it so that the part around my neck fluffed up to my chin and the two long parts in the back from tying it flowed in the wind as it blew. The ends of the scarf also had a sorta spiky torn distressed look. she jumped back and made a frame with her fingers "now you look extra awesome!" she said with a big smile. The scarf did make me feel pretty awesome. "Thanks Ellie!" I said touching the ends of the scarf. "but how did you find out I was going ANBU?" she giggled and grabbed my hand. "I have my ways" she said with a devious smile. "Now let's go home and celebrate with ze vodka!" as we were walking home I notices everything seemed sorta. Quite. "Hey is it just me or does everything seem sorta.. deserted?" we both stopped "hmm.. you know-" but she was cut off by someone yelling "HEEEEYYYY!" I quickly flipped out my butterfly knife and turned around. It was our almost lifelong friend Daniel "holy shit dan.. don't do that.." I closed my knife and put it away. "YOU GUYS NEED TO FOLLOW ME! **NOOOOWW!**" he shouted then grabbed my arm and dragged us into his house and into his room. And he latterly threw his bed to reveal a big door in the floor. He flung it open. "GET THE FUCK IN" he yelling pushing us down the small flight of stairs lat led to an even bigger more sealed door. He turned on the light and closed the previous door behind him "Out of my way! Out of my way!" he pushed me and Ellie aside and quickly opened the big door ran up to turn the light off and ran back down and went inside the room "get in hurry!" he waved his arms to signal us to get in as we walked in I noticed how thick that door was he sealed shut behind him. It was obvious we were underground. the room we were in was retro themed as a common 50's living room. Dan kept pacing back and forth mumbling "were all gunna die were all gunna die were all gunna die" I grabbed him and forced him to look at me "Dan calm down! What the fuck is going on!" he was breathing hard. "nice job making ANBU by the way. But its gunna happen any second now." "what's gunna happen?" he looked at me straight in the eye. "oh my god how can you not know." He suddenly went into panic. "no time to explain you need to come here!" he started leading us to a door. as we were walking Ellie looked at me "I'm scared" she said with a pout "I am too. Never seen him like this before." Dan flung upen a door to a 50's style bedroom complete with tiger print carpet ad a retro TV that obviously didn't work. He pushed on the bed and handed us each a pill. "I made this pill myself. It will keep you asleep for a long period of time and still keep you very healthy." "about how long a period of time?" I asked. "Uhhh… about a year." "WHAT! A YEAR! ARE YOU NUTS!" but before I could rant at him more there was huge boom and the whole room shook. Daniel made a dramatic gasp "its happeninggg!" he said almost singing. "better pop those pills and get cozy!" he winked at us and left the room closing the door behind him. Ellie and I looked at each other. We didn't know what else to do but take the pill so we did and laid down next to each other. "Goodnight " I said as the shaking intensified and we heard the noise of what seemed like everything getting the life sucked out of it. My grip on Ellie's hand loosened as everything started going black and the noise started dying down. I looked over at her and she was already out cold. I managed to say "I love you" in one quick breath before completely blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke feeling like a ghost. Not sure if I were alive or not. Wondering if Dans pill actually worked. But the instant I stood up you know… being inactive for a year… I seriously needed to take a dump. I flung the door open and darted outside the room "WHERES THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" was the first thing I said not really directing to question to anyone. Dan pointed to his left and I ran in there shut the door dropped my pants and sat down. And I after a minute I looked up and asked myself "was Dan and Ellie drinking coffee with a really pale bald man and people in white suits and Dracula masks?" I quickly finished up and opened the door and sure enough. Dan and Ellie were sitting at a round table drinking coffee with a very pale and very bald man wearing a white ruffley shirt and a black vest with a grey suit jacket and suit pants. Accompanied by two men in white suits with simple Dracula masks. "serve yourself some coffee and sit with us." Dan said pointing to the coffee pot. There was already a tall glass mug like thing there for me. I filled it about three fourths and asked Dan if there was any alcohol. "yeah cabinet right in front of you" I opened and examined what he had. First thing I spotted was a tall bottle of whisky. And the first thing I noticed on the label was "Pride of Ireland" This is good. I instantly thought to myself as I poured the whisky in the coffee. Then finished it off with 2 spoonfuls of brown sugar and some cream. I sat down between Dan and Ellie and moved my mask to take a huge gulp of my Irish coffee. I was sitting across from the bald man who I quite honestly didn't really trust. He smiled at me and extended his hand. "My name is Korse" he said as I smiled and shook his hand. "nice teeth" he said kinda laughing. I felt the points on my filed teeth. I had them all filed evenly into little points as I am a very paranoid person and thought it would be useful in certain scenarios where I am gagged or something. "Anyway." Korse said folding his hands. "I was just going to explain to Daniel and Eliana what Better Living Industries is. After the whole nuclear explosion we felt we needed to bring a sense of security and peace to the shaken up survivors here in California. And since there's was really no economy anymore we spent many months using the items at our disposal to rebuild Battery City in Los Angeles . And we have had great success. We've built labs and picked up scientist world wide to work in Battery City and have come to great discoveries. Like the long anticipated laser pistol." He said taking out a white oddly shaped pistol that read BL/ind on what seemed like the slide. "I bet its fake.." Dan said shaking his head alittle. "It looks pretty legit to me Dan. I in my many years of interest with guns have never seen anything like this before." I said looking at the gun with wonder. "Would you like a closer look?" Korse said standing up "Yes please I said also standing and leaning forward. "Well then here!" Korse shouted striking me in the temple with the back of the gun. It was an intense pain I have never felt before. The instant he hit me my vision tunneled and got blurry. All I could hear was Ellie's screams and Dan yelling "HOLY SHIT" as the two men with the Dracula mask stood up and pointed their guns at them. I didn't realize it but I was slowly leaning backwards. I tried to regain balance but ended up stumbling and falling. I looked up to see Korse looking down at me with an evil grin. "You'll be perfect." Were the last words I heard before he laughed and stomped on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything else from there was in pieces. I didn't even know who I was for a while. Just walking in this weird building. Driving through deserts. Raiding places. But then I randomly seemed to fully awaken. Walking in the weird building next to men wearing all white and a black tactical vest. They also had what seemed like a bag with a weird smiley face on it. Like a bag you would use for the head of a scarecrow. I tried to keep my cool. I just kept walking with them. Following them. I followed them into a small white room and the first thing I saw shocked me. Korse. It took a lot to not just lash out at him. As seeing him made e remember the whole situation in Dans bomb shelter. I bit my lip and lined up with the other men in front of him from left to right. I tried to stand exactly how the others did. Hands clasped behind our backs and looking straight forward. Korse stepped forward and begin to talk "You five are the best men I have. Unlike some you guys have been following orders correctly. And that's what we're here to talk about. I am sure you guys have heard some have had to be recommitted because they went out of line. This has been happening alot recently. Our scientist have been working on a pill to completely stimulate the mind for full obedience. I have chose you five to test this new pill because I believe it will be very useful for all of us here at Better Living Industries. I'll tell you when there are ready for testing. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and started to walk away. I knew right there and then exactly what was going on and exactly what I had to do. "Shit just got real.." I muttered under my breath speed walking to find an armory or laboratory. But something else caught my eye. My mask resting on my scarf in a box. Then an explosion of memory hit me. I ran to the box and dumped everything out. All my stuff was there. I quickly scooped everything back in. I picked it up and continued to speed walk the building but decided to go into a bathroom. There I saw one of the Dracula men from before. "Which way is the armory." I said more of a command than a question. He simply pointed to the right and walked out. I decided to change in the bathroom into my old clothes. I decided to keep the white raygun, my BL/ind ID incase I need to scan it to get into certain areas, and th holster for my raygun. As it was perfect for me. I didn't know exactly how to put it on with the ANBU belt so I sorta intertwined the strap and clipped it. It went diagonally down to my right thigh and same in the back. I checked it out in the big mirrors the bathroom has. "This seems to work.." I said drawing my raygun and taking a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. Luckily no one was out there. I began to jog in the direction the Dracula man pointed and eventually found it. I did not care about anything else since the first thing I saw was a raygun customization station. I absolutely loved to customize things to make them my own I walked up to the machine and placed my raygun in a tray sort of thing on the machine and touched the screen which conveniently read "touch screen to begin" a raygun that looked exactly like min popped up in the middle of the screen which reminded me a lot of Microsoft paint. I looked down at the floor cause quite honestly I had no clue what to do. But while looking down I looked at my shoe. I've always liked how they used black material and white stitching. Then that gave me a idea. Since my gun is white ill outline everything I can with black. I took out a kunai incase I needed to kill someone from a distance. I began to execute my idea which actually took a long time. Once I was done I added a few stripes and a symbol I had tattooed on my left shoulder. Just when I thought I needed to put alittle more a heard a foot step I quickly turned and flung my arm to throw the kunai. I was always impressed at how aerodynamic those things were. The kunai hit a Dracula man in the eye killing him instantly. Luckily he was alone. The way the blood squirt out of his eye game me another idea. I picked the closest red to blood and made a lightning bolt on the barrel then going down to outline the symbol I had put near the bottom. I looked at the weird smiley face with the line under it on the slide of the gun. I frowned in disgust as I presumed it was the BL/ind logo. I didn't know what else to do but cross it out with the red. When I was done I added a drip affect to the red and clicked next. My eyes widened to see that I could also change the color of the laser from the gun especially since the current color was white. I picked black. Since it was opposite of white. I pressed next to wonder what was next. It seemed I had done everything. But I didn't see the little seal sort of thing on the handle of the gun. I wasn't so sure what to put on it. I read the step was "emblem" I just made the same design on my mask. I then with excitement pressed the finish button. But then frowned when the screen said "please wait while we make your changes." I froze once I heard voices that weren't mine or the computers. Then I heard running in my direction. "Jesus hurry up!.." I said to the machine. Which I somewhat regretted as it made a loud DING and my gun popped out. I picked it up and looked at it from the side. I was amazed that the red dripped alittle. It was perfect. I ran up to the body and quickly took the kunai out of the corpses eye. I completely forgot about the people running this way. Now that they saw me they ran faster. I stood at the edge of the open door looking at the dead body on the other side of the door. Then in the pool of blood I saw the reflection of two more of the Dracula men. I flipped open my butterfly knife and ran out from behind my cover. Adrenaline in instantly kicked in. everything seemed to slow down. I jammed my knife in the neck of the closest Dracula man and pushed him out of the way so I can point my gun at the other one. I pulled the trigger to see black lightning jump around the barrel just before a huge black laser almost exploded out of the end of the gun and crushed the wall behind the Dracula man who stood completely still. I thought I had missed but when I brought my gun down I noticed the huge hole in the Dracula's forehead. Black electricity still jumping in the inside of the hole. The Dracula slowly collapsed right in front of me I made a huge evil grin as I looked at my smoking gun and realized it was much bigger than the standard. I then turned around to see another one press an alert button. "Awfuck.." I mumbled as I shot the Dracula in the chest. I began to run toward the room I met Korse in. "IM COMING FOR YOU KORSE!" I shouted as I dashed down the hall but almost fell trying to stop and almost didn't regain balance as I scrambled to run in the opposite direction. I looked behind me to see the scarecrow like men line up with riot shields blocking my way. Then once again almost fell stopping to more of them lining up with riot shields "shit…" I muttered then ran for the armory door. I went inside as quick as possible to find something useful. Then I saw on a desk a nice looking silver pocket watch with a chain and a sticky note on it that read. "Completed prototype. DO NOT lose." I opened it and on the inside of the lid there was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw a picture of a mouse cat looking thing holding the watch then the next picture showed the mouse cat pressing a button on the watch then the final picture was an outline of the mouse cat holding the watch. I threw the paper over my shoulder and the watch seemed to have a touch screen like most things. So I touched the dot in the middle and watched as I was shrouded in a cloak of invisibility. I turned around to walk back out there and stepped on the manual. I picked it up to look at it once more. I decided to turn it over since I hadn't done so. The backside showed the outlined mouse cat firing a raygun while invisible but with electricity all around him. It had an X next to the picture. The one next to showed the same thing but the mouse cat wasn't invisible and it had a check instead of an X. "guess I can't attack while invisible.. Glad I saw that" I flipped the manual every way possible before throwing it on the floor began. I look at my arms again as I began to walk toward the door to make sure I was still invisible. I walked out to see the scarecrow men slowly close in with their rayguns poking out the side of their riot shields. I needed a way to get around them. I observed the hallway sorta thing and saw I had enough room on one side to try something I just finished learning in karate. I put my butterfly knife back in its holster and began to run toward the riot control on my left and once I had enough speed I jumped toward the wall. I used my left arm to absorb most of the impact and began stepping on the wall up and forward. I was able to wall run right over the group of scarecrow men. The second I hit the ground I began to uncloak and flip my butterfly knife open again. I stabbed the scarecrow man on the far right in the spinal chord and pushed him forward. I quickly put my raygun to the head of the next guy and pulled the trigger. Next thing I knew they were falling like dominoes. I made another evil smile to see I made a huge collateral. I put my knife away and picked up the nearest riot and began to back away from the others who started to open fire "M-M-M-MULTIKILL" I said with a deep voice in my mind looking at all the dead bodies just before running off. "I need to get out of here I said looking left and right trying to look for an exit. I looked outa window to see I wasn't on ground level. I wasn't sure what floor but I need to go down. I kept running and eventually spotted an elevator. I pressed the all button, it seemed like forever. But eventually it came. My heart skipped a beat when it opened. A huge elevator full of scarecrow and Dracula men. I put up my shield and charged in there full force making most of them lose grip of their weapons. I pulled back and charged again. A few of them shot but their arms when up when smashed them and they blew a hole in the top of the elevator. I didn't seem like anything kept bashing them over and over. A few shots hit the sides to floor but one went through the top again and I heard a snap. Then in a second we were all in a free fall. Everyone flow to the ceiling of the elevator as we fell. I knocked a few of them unconscious but the others were still driven to kill me. They crawled toward me and started to punch me in the ribs. The riot shield was to heavy on my left arm to move. I swung at them with my wildly with my raygun. Hitting them in the jaw then shooting them in the head. Eventually I was able to kill or knock out all of them but I was in so much pain. I moved my mask to cough up blood and breathe better. U was able to push most of the bodies into one corner and started to scooch toward the corner with the bodies and used all the strength I had left to move myself and the riot shield under the bodies I braced myself and held my breath. Then the elevator hit the bottom and the mass of bodies was launched to the floor of the elevator with myself on top of them. There was a loud thud and the cracking of bones when I hit the bottom. Good thing the bodies broke my fall. The door made a late DING and the doors slid open. I slid my arm out of the riot shield and struggled to stand up. My legs shacked as I began to staggered out of the elevator I put my mask back on and turned on the invisibility watch. My raygun still in my other hand. I pushed the glass door open and looked at Battery City. It was changed. Completely changed. Everything you looked at was white and occasionally alittle black from BL/ind logos and slogans. It sickened me. It sadden me. It made me angry. I wanted to go back in there and slaughter everyone. I knew I couldn't though. And I began to cry. I didn't know which way to go except forward. So I walked and walked and eventually hit a desert. I thought it was a safe distance to uncloak so I did. Then I kept walking wheezing and bleeding stinging wounds in the dry sandy winds of the desert. I stopped when I saw a figure walking toward me. I didn't know who it was. I held out my shaking arm with my raygun pointed in the direction of the figure. But as soon as the figure was visible in the sandy winds I knew who it was "Sup mahhnnn" it was my cousin Aaron. "Aaron, what the fu-" but he interrupted me. "Woah man. You don't look to good." "No shit you asshole" I said with alittle laugh to know I was kidding around. I moved my mask to be polite. "Woah! Your eyes!" he poked under my bottom eyelid. I slapped his arm and said "Quit it… I feel like shit right now.." he laughed "Dude you look like shit! Have you seen those circles under your eyes? I guess all those drugs and alcohol caught up to ya huh?" he began to laugh "Shut the fuck up.. how are you even here?" I said in a quite angry tone. "Oh, your imagining this." He said with a smile and started to eat pizza. "Oh really?.. Beautiful…" I said very sarcastically. Aaron took a huge bite out of the pizza and purposely started to chew as loud as possible with his mouth open. "Hey -nom nom nom- atleast your still alive -nom nom nom-" I looked at myself and said "Sorta.. You still alive?" he suddenly became wide eyed. "Are you kidding me? Im livin the life. Gots unlimited pizza and check it out!" he pulled a SPAS-12 shotgun out of thin air. "I gots myself a SPAS!" he said with a huge smile "I call her Kayla." He held up the gun and kissed it "Woah what is that?" he nudged the raygun in my limp right hand with the shotgun. "We got ourselves a stranger Kayla!" I held up the raygun "It's a raygun." And let my arm go limp again. "Well have you named it yet?" "You can't be serious…" I thought in my mind "No.. No I haven't" I said in a high tone and squinting at Aaron. "Oh.. Well then. I better get going." He walked up to me and held his hand out. I flung mine into his and we did the OG bump. Which made my rib area sting like fuck. Aaron went right up to my face and took a huge bite out of his pizza and chewed loudly again. "Hey -nom nom nom- you should get some food -nom nom nom- and water." He took a huge breath after swallowing the pizza. "Or you won't last long." He began to back away "See ya man." "Wait!" I said stretching my left arm out "Can you gimme some of that pi-" but he was gone. "shit.." I said with the driest voice ever. I put my mask back on and continued to limp. My wheezing got worse and my eyes started to become very heavy. I felt like I was gunna catch on fire from the scorching sun. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach as I moved my mask and coughed up more blood. I collapsed on my side and rolled on my back. My mask just fell into place on my face. I squinted at the hot sun in the sky. It seemed to be the only thing in the sky. I can feel my chest rise and fall to my extreme wheezing. I lost grip to my raygun but kept my finger to my trigger "I swear to God if I black out again.." I thought just before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

I removed my mask so the man with the yellow masquerade mask can see my human face. "And now I'm here." The man had lowered his raygun from my throat sometime during the story, his shocked facial expression caused me to smirk. "Well uhh.." he scratched the back of his head still seeming very shocked. It was possible he didn't believe me. "You had a couple broken ribs and a fractured arm… and you were in a coma for a few days but we patched you up.. We weren't sure what to think since you had that BL/ind card so.. Were really sorry." He looked back at the 3 other men who nodded "Well my name is Party Poison and-" he was cut off by someone flinging the door open. It was a girl with black hair and lime green highlights. I presumed she really liked green since she also had lime green jeans and lime green paint splattered on a T-shirt. Her black combat boots making huge thuds as she stomped in with a worried expression on her face. "What is it C.C.?" Party Poison asked standing up and turning around all at the same time. "Dracs! Tons of them!" Party Poison thought for a second. "We need to get rid of them. Before they report our location…. Jet Star! Hand me our masked escapee here his stuff." I had just realized they had taken my gun and knives. I stood up and put everything back I stretched my arms out and asked "What or who are Dracs?" Party Poison looked at me very casually. "Draculoids. You'll know em' when you see em'." He smiled and walked to the front door of the diner. I followed. He opened the door and said "let's let the new guy handle this. And see what he can do." I looked around at everyone quite lost then back at Poison. He smiled then pushed me out. I looked at the road to see a white car full of what I guessed were Draculoids. They were the Dracula men in the white building. I drew my raygun and took aim at the front tire of the car. I pulled the trigger and watched as the tire exploded and the car began to spin out. After it screeched to a halt some distance away the Draculoids snarled as they climbed out of the car. I began to walk towards them as I slowly took my butterfly out of its holster and spun it around my thumb. Then flipped it back to catch it blade out. I was a couple yards away when they finally got out of their car and brushed themselves off. The driver seemed pissed. He was making loud snarls as he was waving his hands at the exploded tire than at me then in the air. He stopped once I walked right up to him. He made a short gargle noise as if he were saying "What?" as he flopped his arms and tilted his head at me. I just stared at him. He made another short gargle noise but this one sounding like a "huh?" and leaned forward making his head level with mine. I then shoved my knife in the bottom of his chin. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and my for arm with the otherand made gargling screams as he tried to pull the knife out along with my arm. The other looked and sounded like monkeys as they jumped and screamed. I put my raygun point blank to his chest and fired. The shot caused him to fly backwards. I kept my arm holding the knife stiff so the knife would come out as the Drac flew back. I took the time to cloak with the watch as the other Dracs struggled to take their rayguns out. Then quickly took aim to where I was standing but to them. I wasn't there anymore. The began to slowly back away and get closer to eachother as they scanned the area with their eyes and rayguns following. I casually walked behind them and uncloaked. There were 4. Decided to kill the one closest to me, the one on the far right first. I put my raygun to its head and blasted its brains out. Before giving time for the next one to react I shoved my knife in its throat and pushed it out of the way making huge cuts. The next one was already facing me. I tossed my raygun in the air making sure it spun forward then grabbed it upside down in mid air then brought it down as hard as possible on the Dracs forehead. I heard a crack as it stumbled back with a huge imprint on its forehead. I closed my knife, put it back, took out a kunai, and threw it at the next Drac who had its raygun pointed at me in one simple motion. I took the two steps to get close enough to take the knife back out. I put it back and pushed the Drac with the barrel of my gun to let it fall backwards. It was still alive but it'll bleed out. I walked back toward the diner with a satisfied smirk under my mask. The door opened before I got there and everyone piled out. "That was awesome." Said a slightly short man with shaggy black hair. Almost as long as mine "I'm Fun Ghoul by the way." He said with a smile. "Indeed." A man with a red racing jacket and blond hair said with a nod. "That's Kobra Kid, my brother." Poison said pointing at him. I looked at the girl wearing lots of green. "Tons huh?" she scoffed as she crossed her arm and looked away "Well it looked like a lot from afar…" I laughed alittle as I put my hand out for her to shake "I'm just messing with you. My names…" I had to think for a second of a cool name like the others. "Street Mime." He turned her head back at me and smiled as she shook my hand "Cursed Cemetery. But you can just call me C.C." I took a couple steps back and rubbed my arm as I looked at the ground. "Well uhh… thanks for everything. I guess I'll be on my way now.." I turned around and began to walk but froze when I heard "Not so fast." I turned back to see a man with very curly brown hair who I presumed was Jet Star. "You're one of us now." I completely turned around to face them. I Tilted my head and said "Really? You're gunna let me stay here and stuff?" "Yes!" Poison exclaimed. "You could really help us. Besides. You have nowhere else to go. Right?" I looked at him and thought for a second. "You are right. I have nowhere to go. But who is us?" Poison gave me a weird look "Just… Just come inside…" I followed them back to the diner where I sat at a booth then Poison plopped in the seat in front me and said "We are the Killjoys. Killing the false joy Better Living Industries make. I'm sure Korse gave you a bull session about perfection and stuff. They get that through brainwashing. And that's not right. So we're trying to take em down and rebuild human population the right way. So, You in?" I didnt even have to think. How could I refuse? I replied with a simple "alright" and Poison started to pull out a map when a little girl no older than 8 walk up to the table. She looked at Poison then at me then back at Poison and asked "Who is this stranger?" Poison smiled at her and said "This is Street Mime. He's with us now" The little girl looked at me and said in a quite uneasy voice "He's kinda creepy looking.." Poison laughed "It's his mask isn't it? Don't worry he's a nice guy." "well why doesn't he take his mask off?" she asked with alittle attitude that made me laugh alittle. I leaned forward at her and said "Trust me. You'll want me to keep this mask on" I moved it just enough so she can see my mouth. Then I smiled to show her my filed teeth. She made a scared expression as she rapidly nodded and said "Yes! Keep it on!" I laughed as I moved my mask back to its correct position. "I'm just messing with you, kid." I ruffled her brown poofy hair. It reminded me of jet Stars. She pushed my hand away and put her hands on her hips "They call me Missile Kid for a reason you know!" "Sorry! Sorry!" I quickly said as I back away with my hands in a defensive position. "That's enough. Run along now Missile." She pouted as she stomped away. Poison shook his head as he laughed. "Alright." He unfolded a map that had a huge rainbow circle sorta thing with numbers in each ring. "This is a map of Battery City and surrounding zones." He pointed to the green ring and said "We found you here, zone 4." I looked at the distance from Battery City to zone 4 "Wow that's.. pretty far.." "yeah I wasn't so impressed though. BL/ind probably fed you a bunch of pills to make you survive better…. I'm not gunna lie. They made a lot of ground breaking stuff but what theyr doing with it is bad.." I nodded with agreement. "Well. I just wanted you to get oriented." He pointed to the very last ring and said "We're here. Zone 6" he folded the map up and stood up. "Well I'm pretty tired. I'm gunna go to sleep. You can stay in the room you were in." he walked to his room leaving me in an awkward silence. I stood up to what was now my room. That's when I noticed everyone was asleep. I walked in the almost empty room and closed the door. I laid down on the soggy mattress and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't tired at all. So took the time to finish writing this in the notebook I found. I wonder if I'm wasting my time. What if I don't survive to publish this? It doesn't really matter though. I'll find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Street Mime

April 10 2019

I'm not sure what BL/ind has done to me but I didn't sleep at all. And I don't feel tired at all. I guess some sorta pills that make me efficient 24/7 for them… But other than that hanging with the killjoys is really fun. I've made better friends with Missile Kid. I helped her use a Vend-A-Hack to get dinner for everyone from this BL/ind vending machine. It was this stuff called "Power Pup" Now I haven't ate anything but probably pills for 2-3 years so eating again was a really nice experience even though I didn't feel hungry. It was some soft stuff that you didn't really have to chew, it tasted like a funny combination of beef but it actually tasted good. After reading the can I found out it was dog food but I didn't mind. I also saved C.C. ass a couple of times even though she claims "I could have handled it myself" but were pretty good friends to. The other dudes are awesome to. Kobra really admired my watch that I took from BL/ind but he said "You're not the only guy here with some awesome tech" he showed me a big glove that I guess he made himself. I asked him what it did and he showed me when we were fighting off some Dracs. He was holding a Drac by the neck with the gloved hand and tapped a button on it and cringed but the Drac instantly became limp like a ragdoll. It's a pretty cool thing but I prefer shoving my knife in spinal cords or necks or some place that causes critical damage or insta-death. I asked Poison what the date was since I didn't know. He said it was the 8th of April 2019. I remembered this was my birthday but I'm not sure if I was turning 22 or 23. But they threw a little party for me at the diner. It was weird cause I couldn't stop smiling. I think the last time I had a party was when I turned 14. But I found out from Kobra that Poisons birthday was after mine. So as you can tell by the date I was busy partying hard to write anything down in the journal. But this partying made me miss all of my friends. I became extremely depressed but im glad I have an actual mask to mask to mask my emotions. I really hate drawing attention away from things like someone's birthday. I usually deal with depression with music or drawing or both. But since we don't really have music I took some spraypaint and markers and drew on the walls of my room. I actually think it looks pretty sick but im not sure what the others would think so I don't really let people in my room since ive done alittle well… A lot of personalization in there.. And a big emphasis on personal. But other than that and once again BL/ind not making me sleep or really feeling any need to eat things are going really good.


	7. Chapter 7

Street Mime

August 13 2019

I'm not sure whats happening to me. I'm not as strong as before. I feel weak all the time I think it now mandatory for me to eat. I think the pills are wearing off. Am I dying? Do I need these pills to survive? And I can no longer stay alert 24/7 I keep drifting off into a compleat darkness that I believe is sleep. Sleep is something I havnt done in a while but these dreams-No. Nightmares. They keep haunting me. They're really messing me up, I think they're driving me insane . Like this last one. I was on a big rock. A really big rock that seemed to be floating in this black hole. Nothing but black swirls and lightning that couldn't even be heard. And this woman. Wearing what seems like a white broken straight jacket always standing at the other end of the rock. There was a tower behind her giving off an orange glow. Her eyes and mouth also giving off an orange glow showing dried blood on pale skin and on her arms and clothes walking toward me singing. But her mouth doesn't move

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, When there nothing shines upon, Then you show you little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so… When the blazing sun is gone, When there nothing shines upon. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle little star.."_

Then she randomly screamed and lunged at me. But I woke up on my knees. Both my wrist were slit. My knife lay open in front of me. I looked to see that I had written the word "Remember" with my own blood. It really creeped me out. I just tried to sleep again. But yielded no results waking up tired the next day. I'm not sure how much longer I can last but I'll keep writing when I have the time.


	8. Chapter 8

December 8 2019

Street Mime

About 3 weeks ago I had the most intense nightmare. I cant even begin to describe or summarize so ill just write it. It took place in the same spot. Big rock in a black hole. Bloody woman with bright orange glows but this time. This time we accually talked

"You don't even know what happened here do you… is it not obvious what happened?" I took awhile to realize. I never thought of how everything became wiped out and basicly turned into a desert. "I… I accually never thought of that.." I responded feeling very uncomfortable. "let me show you." My mind warped. Images and static flew by so fast I couldn't remember even one. It was like flipping through TV channels extremely fast. But it finally stopped at a picture of Batter City. The way I remembered it. My home. It brought back memories of how undisturbed the city was. How everyone was different. But then a shadow of a plane passed over the city and the sound of a big plane zoomed by. My mouth dropped when I saw the bomb drop on the city. It seemed as time and space warped before my very eyes as I saw the huge shockwave from the bomb lift and disintegrate everything in its path. Then the mental video disappeared and the orange glows made me squint my eyes. The woman began to speak again. "Now I need you to make your own mental video. I need you to remember. What happen after you were taken out of the bomb shelter." She said making it seem more like a statement. "I don't know.. I just remember being in the building with those scarecrows. Poison told me about em." Out of no where she started yelling "NO. BEFORE THAT." I was startled and struggled to think. "I don't.. I don't kno-" "CMON. BEFORE YOU WERE A SCARECROW." She stepped to the side revealing the Bli guy logo on a tall building. This wasn't the building I had escaped as a scarecrow. "DO YOU REMEMBER NOW?" it all came back to me. "I… I remember."


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes fluttered open. I was sitting on a white bed wearing white pants and slippers. I felt oddly comfortable I looked around to see that everything was white I stood up to stretch my arms. But they stopped, didn't even move an inch. I looked at my arms to see I was in a straight jacket. My arms locked in a crossed arms position. I looked all around and once I saw the toilet in the corner with no stall or anything. I quickly realized I was in some sort of cell or holding chamber. before I even started struggling to get out of the straight jacket I heard a voice out of hidden speakers. "There's no use trying." I stopped and looked around to see where the voice was coming from "Who the fuck are you." I said with quite an annoyed voice. Because I was really annoyed. "My name is Brandon Harper. I am your observer. You are a test subject for Better Living Industries." "Why are you telling me I am a test subject. What if I don't want to be!" "Then you'll die from lack of nutrition, hunger, dehydration if not insanity from being in this cell. Or you can agree to be a test subject and we will take care of you." Just then a door opened and a man dressed in all white carrying a metal tray that had a carefully folded white cloth with a single pill resting on top of it. A class of water was also on the tray. "The choice is yours." I sighed as I nodded and said "Alright…" the man with the tray picked up the pill and moved it toward my face. I leaned forward to grasp the pill with my teeth. After I did the man held up the glass of water. I gave him a mean look as I swallowed the pill withought water. The man gulped as he quickly set the glass of water back on the tray and quickly walked out. "You are test subject six. You will take these pills for a couple of days before actually taking a physical test." I took these pills for about a week and I felt better than ever. I had energy all the time. I felt stronger, faster, unstoppable. I didn't have to eat. I didn't even have to shit or sleep. I passed the obstacles they set up with ease. The straight jacket could be undone so it could be like a normal jacket. So the man that always brings me the pills comes in to undo the jacket before physical testing. Then locks my arms back into place when the test are done. As great as I felt there was something missing. Dan. Ellie. What happened to them? Where are they? This is when I felt the need to escape. I felt physically capable. I just need to do it. I spent the night thinking of a plan. I thought up of one in seconds. Wait at the door. When the man with the pill comes and the door opens. Walk out. It's that easy. He can't stop me. I stood patiently at the door for hours waiting for the door to open. Once it did the same man with the tray was standing there. But I interrupted his rather happy mood. I flipped the tray with my elbows. It almost sounded like music to hear the splashing of water and shattering class in perfect harmony with the tapping of the pill dropping on the floor and the loud ringing noise the tray made sounding almost like a gong. I couldn't help but smile. The man looked up at me very scared. With a swift kick to his leg it snapped like a twig. I began to stroll away as he collapsed and screamed in pain. "Six, if you can hear me. Run" I stopped when he said this. I never actually heard the man speak but who else could it be? Just then I heard another open not so far away. Then Daniel stepped out from what I guess was his cell. His straight jacket undone and his arms free. I was going to yell "Hi!" but something didn't seem right. Dan's face was completely emotionless at that moment I heard two other voices then saw two figures step out of the same cell Daniel did. It was Korse and some man in a lab coat. They seemed to be celebrating. "I am very proud of you ya know? No more bullshit mass hypnosis that can take months. Now just these pills!" Korse said to the man to the lab coat patting his back. Both stopped in dead silence at the sight of me. Korse pulled out a random walkie talkie type thing and spoke into it "Harper, why is Six out of his cell?" he lowered it from his face alittle after talking. "I don't know sir. Shouldn't be out there" I heard Harpers annoying voice respond very casually. Korse look at the man with the lab coat and said "Well… lets see if it works." Korse handed Daniel a white cloth. He slipped it on to reveal it was a scarecrow mask. My heart instantly sank. He then handed him what looked like a white fixed stock MP5 submachinegun. But it had no mag. Korse then pointed at me and commanded "Attack" Daniel then took aim at me. But before he even started to shoot I ran in the hall to my left. I heard two lasers zip right by me as I turned the corner. I thought it was a free run home but Harper was ahead of me. Dracs swarmed out of a door ahead of me. With little time to react and no arms I did a sort of a baseball slide then planted my feet and sprang up shoving my shoulder in the Dracs crotch. I leaned back as a spun 360 degrees to flip the Drac behind me then used the gravity of the spin to direct it with my knee in the other Dracs crotch. Hey.. it was 6 against 1. You can't blame me for playing dirty… I swept the other dracs off their feet with my leg and began stomping on them. Once they seemed injured enough to not move for a while I ran for the door infront of me. It was a electronic door that had two doors that closed toward each other and opened away from each other. But unlike the motion sensitive ones at the mall this one was steel and was activated by a button. I pressed the button with my shoulder and watched as the doors opened. Just as I began to run a Drac tackled me from behind. We slid to the other side of the still open door. I flipped on my back to face the Drac so I can flail with my elbows and legs as it tried to keep me down. I managed to bring my leg to my stomach then straighten it out in the Dracs chest. It was like pulling back a spring and letting it go. The Drac was launched quite a distance and ended up close to the other Dracs that were groaning in pain. I struggled to stand back using my elbows but when I got up I saw the Drac wasted no time to get back up and charge at me snarling like a rabid dog. Thinking quickly I slammed my shoulder on the other button to close it. The doors slammed on the Dracs chest leaving its right arm and head poking out of the two doors. It was letting out very high pitched shrieks as it struggled to get out of there. But the doors were struggling to close. I kept spamming the close button and eventually the power was overridden and used all its force to slam on the Drac stuck between. Blood splattered everywhere as its chest was chopped in half and its head and arm seemed to have exploded right off. I leaned against the wall now covered in blood to breath for a while. I then became angry and kicked and knocked everything in the room down. I was mad that these people brainwashed Daniel. I was sad that he was now an enemy. For some reason it all seemed to be my fault. But despite the emotional pain I persevered out of the room and down another hall. I saw a sign above a door that said "Observation room. Authorized personnel only." "Hmm.. If Harper didn't see me walk out then he must not be in there." I attempted to open the door and to my relief it was unlocked. I thought maybe I can see Ellie if she were in a cell to. Once I entered there were a lot of desk but only one computer was on. It seemed to have a video on loop. I noticed the person in the video was Daniel. I walked over to watch. "Subject is Daniel Durst. Test Subject Five." I could clearly tell it was Korse speaking by the clothes and the voice. He was standing behind Daniel. Dan looked very uneasy but tried to stay calm. Korse leaned forward and asked him "So Daniel. What it you purpose?" Daniel was biting the bottom of his lip and tapping his left foot very rapidly. He then spit a huge lugie in Korse's face. Korse slowly brought his hand to his face to wipe it off. He then backhand Daniel right across the face. "NO!" he shouted. "You are to protect and uphold the ideals of Better Living Industries! That is your purpose!" "I won't uphold shit." Dan responded very angry. He glared at Korse as he sighed and said "Work on the formula. Suggest his medication up 30 milligrams.." the video stopped and then started to play again. I walked away in disgust. I then saw where Harper and maybe others observed the test subjects. I would have never guessed the ceilings were glass but they were I looked at the 3 cells that were there. They were empty. I proceeded to the next room opening the door. There I saw Harper leaning over a desk rubbing his forehead. I slowly walked up to Harper to see what was wrong. But he lashed at me grabbing the back of my neck putting extra pressure on the neck bone and held a knife to my throat. He began to laugh insanely "c'mon man.." I manage to say despite the pain I was in. "Subject Six… I remember you.. He.. He said we.. All the key subjects were to be eliminated. Terminated! What's one more?" He then began to laugh more "Listen to me.." I pleaded. "Will it matter?" he muttered giggling "Listen to me!" I said once more "Will it matter!" he shouted. "we can both get out of here alive.. Just get me out of this straight jacket." "No one's getting out of here alive.." he said pulling his knife back to stab. "No one.." I began to breath hard and my eyes widened "Don't do it…. Don't do it!" I screamed as he trust the knife toward my stomach. I stopped breathing as I looked down shaking. But he didn't stab me. He stabbed the straight jacket. I took a deep breath as he cut me free. He stared at me for a while before saying "There's no escaping from what I've done." He began to laugh more "just take it easy man.. take it easy" I said in an attempt to calm him down. "Blood. Is that blood yours? Are you hurt? There's an emergency med pack in that wall locker there. Take it." Although it wasn't hurt I thought it would be useful. I walked to the locker and opened it. "finally something that's not white" I thought as I picked up the red emergency pack. Unlike the ones I knew this one was much bigger. It was basically a single strapped backpack. I decided to search its contents to see what was in there. It was like a mini hospital. It had everything from Band-Aids to collapsible crutches to oxygen tanks and breathing apparatus. "Six." Harpers voice suddenly sounding very dark. I stopped rummaging in the pack and looked behind me to see Harper holding his knife with both hands toward his throat. "We're gunna burn for what we've done to you.." "Harper no!" I shouted. But it was to late. He already thrust the knife in the side of his throat and began to pull it from one side to the other. "Shit!" I said in pure disgust as blood poured out from Harpers throat like a waterfall. Harper threw the knife as he dropped to his knees clutching at his throat gagging his last breaths. He then collapsed making a splash in the pool of blood he created. I froze staring at the scene for a couple of minutes absorbing what just happened. I then put the med pack on and walked over to Harpers dead body and picked up his knife. It was a very odd knife. It was about 3 inches. It was straight for about an inch and a half then curved to resemble what looked like half of a heart. The back was serrated. After I inspected the knife I began to walk toward the observation glasses. But just then three Dracs stormed into the room. One threw itself right at me I held Harpers knife up and braced for the impact. The knife impaled the right side of the Dracs chest as both of us crashed through one of the observation glasses into a cell. I felt a bunch of sharp stings in my back as I landed hard on broken glass. I pushed the Drac off me and stabbed it in the forehead. I looked up to see the other two Dracs jump down into the cell. I turned around to see a chalkboard with a huge and very complicated math problem I did not understand. I grabbed it and swung it downward at the Dracs as hard as Possible. The chalkboard crack when I hit them but I'm sure they were dead. "Wow.." I turned to see Ellie standing in the corner. "Ellie!" I was filled with joy to see she was safe. I ran over to cut her free from the straight jacket she was also in. "I knew your rebellious self would do something like this. I'm surprised you're not dead." She said with a smile "So tell me. How did you pull off that superman shit back there?" "Oh. The pills. The pills they've been giving me made me stronger and stuff." "And numb to?" she said taking bits of broken glass out of my back and arm. "I guess I'm not sure." I said with a shrug. "Well. The pills they gave me made me smarter. I did that math problem back there." "Oh.. Sorry.." I said scratching the back of my head. "It's cool. Now how we gunna get out of here?" "Uhh… I can try kicking the door down." "Knock yourself out." Ellie said stepping back "Not.. Literally though.." "Very funny.. " I mumbled walking toward the door. I kicked the way a cop would to breach a door making a huge dent. I stepped back and kicked again making and even bigger dent causing the door to curl at the side. I guessed that's where the opening was and got a good grip then began to pull. The door screeched as it slowly slid sideways. I took a deep breath before pulling again. Now there was enough room for me to push. I grunted as pushed the door completely opened and walked out "What about Dan?" Ellie asked as she walked to my side. The side of my lips curled into a frown. "It's to late.. They brainwashed him. He's now one of those things with the mask that have the weird face on it." "Shit.." Ellie looked down very disappointed. I pushed back tears as I took a deep breath and said "We gotta get out of here as quick as possible." I stated drawing Harpers knife from a pocket in the med pack. "I think we should go that way." Ellie said pointing down the hall. "Alright." I said as I ran at a fast enough pace for Ellie to keep up with me. We stopped at a random map and Ellie studied it as I kept watch. "You've made quite a mess Six" I heard Korses voice through speakers in the building "Ready or not here I come!" Korse sounded like a child playing hide and seek as he sounded the alarm. "Alright I found a way we can go. Let's go let's go let's go!" Ellie and I darted through the halls of the building what seemed like forever. But just as she said "Almost there!" we run right into a squad of scarecrows. I shoved harpers knife in the scarecrows throat with one hand and grabbed the gun with the other. I kicked the scarecrow as I pulled the gun away from it. I switched the gun to my right hand and the knife to my left and began to spray at the rest of the scarecrows. Thankfully the scarecrow guns were full auto. We ran a short wa before running into even more scarecrows and Dracs. I continued to spray with the gun until it started to become very hot. It was overheating. I threw the gun and ran into a room dragging Ellie along with me. It seemed to be a break room judging by all the chairs. Ellie knocked down a coffee pot waking up a sleeping Drac. The Drac sprang up from its chair and charged at us I held up Harpers knife as it swung a punch. The knife went right in the Dracs fist. I kicked the Drac into some chairs and looked around for a while. "I think we can get through that vent there. You still remember which way to go if we went through there?" "Yeah just keep make a right and keep going." Ellie said. I walked to the vent and ripped it right off. I helped Ellie crawl into the vent. Just as she got in I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see it was the lazy Drac. It punched me right in the jaw causing me to get disoriented. I stabbed at the Drac but it grabbed my arm and punched me in the face again. Then again. Then it kicked me right in the fucking ball sack. I dropped Harpers knife as a bent downward. Not even able to scream. At this point I was extremely pissed. I shoved the Drac extremely hard causing it to stumble back. I stood back up and clenched my fist as a walked toward the Drac and punched it multiple times in the face making its nose and mouth bleed. I kicked it in the chest causing it to fall and lose breath. It started to crawl for the door. But I walked over and grabbed it ankle I dragged it toward me as it tried to crawl away. Its blood smearing on the tile floor. I put my foot on the back of the Dracs neck. "This is what you get asshole" I put pressure on the Dracs neck as I pulled it leg with both hands. The Drac screamed louder the more I put pressure and pulled. But its screams were eventually cut off by the crushing of bones and squirting of blood as the Dracs head ripped off. I spit on the corpse and picked up its raygun leaving Harpers knife behind before returning to the vent. "You better still be able to have kids." Ellie said laughing. "Just keep crawling" I said still pissed at the Drac. "Ok we drop here." Ellie said moving upward alittle so I can go first. I shoved my foot and the rest of my self through the vent. I waited to catch Ellie and place her on the floor. We dropped right at the exit of the building. I looked up to see a camera. And just then Korses voiced boomed through the speakers "THE EXIT. THEY'RE AT THE EXIT!" the thousands of foots steps could be hear. It sounded like a stampede. I opened the door for Ellie and she ran out. "Wait." I said. "What?" she stopped and turned to face me. I took the med pack off and threw it at her. I put the Dracs raygun on the floor and kicked it to her. "You'll be needing those." I closed the door and locked it. I could see her shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" but could barely hear her. I smiled as I said "Buying you time." Hoping she understood what I said. I tuned as the Dracs and scarecrows flooded in the room and all crouched and aimed at me. I stood strong and tall as I prepared to be blasted b their rayguns. But instead I felt a sting in my neck. an "Ah!" escaped my mouth as I felt where the sting was. I pulled out a huge needle that read "Goodnight" and had the Bli guy logo next to it. "What the fu-" I began to say but was cut off by my own yawning. Then there was complete blackness.


End file.
